Shawdows from the window
by Elavan17
Summary: Beck and jade have a fight one day. Would it ruin their relationship just because Beck wanted to be a dad? There is Tandre and Cabbie! This story is very touching. Please review. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_Hope you like my story!_

**Beck's POV:**

Jade and I have lived in our own house since 10th grade. I know too early to live with your girlfriend alone. We are actually now at 12th grade. We had to live together because first, we love each other and second, our parents kicked us out because we were never in our parent's house. So we decided to live here. In a sweet little apartment with our black cat, Ace. I'm thinking about marrying Jade and have a big family with her. Its 8:30am and I woke up to make pancakes for my beautiful girlfriend. The pancakes were done. I was washing my hands, when I feel hands behind me. Of course is Jade, so I take her hands and kissed them. She sits on the dining-room waiting for me. I take her plate and put it on the table in front of her.

'Where's yours?' She asks tiredly.

'I'm not hungry.'

'You sure?' She says raising her eyebrow. I nod in response. I get up to sit on the couch, because I know she doesn't like me seeing her eating. I turn the TV on to watch the news.

'Hey babe?' I say staring at the TV.

'See? I knew you were hungry.'

'No, no. It's not that… Do you want to have a family? Beside Ace?' I ask kinda nervous.

'Beck, I'm not ready. I mean WE are not ready to have a baby now.'

'But think about it. It would be cute. Wait, so you don't want to have a family with me?!' I asked/screamed. Does she imagine her future without me?

'All I'm saying that were not ready. Maybe when were older.'

'Maybe?!' Now I turned to face her. I got up and starred at her waiting for an answer. She looks at me, then at her plate.

'I want to be with you! But what would our friends think about us? And our parents?!'

'Don't think about what others think! That's you're problem! You don't think about us, you're always thinking about others!' I yelled so hard that I made her cry. She hid her face with her hands. I feel terrible. I made my girlfriend cry for the first time in my life. She pushed me and left the apartment. I sit on the chair and suddenly I feel a tear falling through my cheeks.

**1 week later….**

I haven't heard of Jade since the fight. She has not returned to our apartment and she's not even going to school. I went to my locker to get some books. I don't even know whats my next class. I feel lost without her. I have called her phone many times, but she doesn't respond.

'Hey where's Jade?' Cat asks me. Weird that this entire week nobody hasn't noticed me without Jade. Robbie, Tori and Andrew came closer to me to hear my answer.

'I, I don't know Cat.'

'What do you mean? You guys live together.' Sinjin walks toward me.

'We…did. But we had a fight last week.'

'What?!' Cat starts crying on Robbie's shoulder. Tori and Andrew were shocked. We were the "perfect couple of the school". Or should I say, we are? I still don't know if we are together…sadly. I walked toward the exit door leaving them alone.

'Wait, don't leave!' I heard someone yelled but it was too late, I was at the parking lot already. I started the car and drove to our apartment. I called Jade for the 100th time today. Luckily, she responded!

'What?' She sobbed.

'I apologize for what I said. Please let us be happy again. If you don't want a family, its fine, we'll stay with Ace.'

'Beck… I'm coming to our apartment. Wait 3 minutes.' She's coming, yes! After we hang up, I picked Ace, our cat, and begin to rub him. A minute later, I heard knock on the door. I got up with the Ace on my arms to pick up the door. I opened it and put the cat down. I hugged Jade tightly and kissed her forehead.

'I just came to pick my clothes.' She said, letting herself in. I followed her to our room. She took all her clothes and put them in a bag. I was so confused.

'Where's Ace?' She asked looking at me. I didn't respond. I didn't wanted her to leave me alone again. She walked through the apartment calling for Ace.

'Why are you doing this? We don't deserve being like this.' I was about to cry now. She found Ace above the counter. She took her bag and headed to the door. I kissed her cheek and whispered to her ear, "good luck, love you", with that, she left me alone. But this time, for real.

**Chapter 2 coming! It is going to be intense chapter 2. please review this chapter. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you like my story! _

**Jade's POV:**

It was Monday, and I finally return to school. I'm living with Cat and Robbie now. They're so cute together. I really miss Beck, but I won't be obliged to have kids! I hate kids AND babies. But worst, babies. I entered the school feeling eyes on me. I go my locker to leave my jacket, because it was wet of the rain outside. I close it and see Beck watching me. I stared at him for couple seconds. Then, I found out that I was walking toward him.

'Hi' I said rubbing my hair, kinda nervous.

'Good morning. Can I apologize again?' He said coming closer.

'You don't have to apologize.'

'Why?' He says. I came closer and kissed him. This is going to be a long day.

**2 hours later, science class…**

I sat on the table waiting for a partner for the science fair. I turned on my laptop, to look for ideas. Suddenly, I see Sinjin sitting beside me.

'I want another partner, you know.' I say to him. He looks around the class room, but everyone was taking. I wish Beck was here in this class.

'I guess it's just you and me. What idea you have.' He says smiling. I shut off my laptop.

'None. You?' I say getting bored.

'Well, I was thinking about to build a magnetometer to study how the Earth's magnetic field are affected by the solar storms.' I didn't understood anything he said. So I turn on my laptop again to search some information about the magnetometer.

'You know, you look pretty with the sunlight.' He says. The sun wasn't even out! It was raining. I made a small giggle in response. This is getting awkward, seriously.

Finally, my last period is done. I go to my locker, with Sinjin following me. What's wrong with this guy? He's been flirting with me the entire day. I go to the cafeteria and sit down on the table where Beck, Tori and Andrew are sited.

'HI! Do you want chocolate?' Tori asks me. I sit next to Beck and Sinjin sits next to me, again!

'No. Sinjin why are you following me?' I finally ask him.

'I don't know… I better get going.' He gets up leaves.

'You know, he has a crush on you.' Andrew says. I nod in respond. Beck looks at me, then he whispers on my ear: let's go. We get up and went inside of his car.

'Are you ok? Did he touched you?'

'No. We're only partners at the science fair.' I love when he gets jealous. He's so protective.

At last, we arrived to our apartment. I throw myself to our bed. I feel this terrible pain in my stomach. I have felt sick since the fight. Beck takes Ace and puts him on my back.

'Beck, I feel like vomiting.'

'Have you?' He asked.

'No. Let's go to the doctor.' He carries me to the car.

**20 minutes later…**

The doctor said that I might be pregnant. So she made me took the pregnancy test. I went to the waiting room to talk to Beck.

'Remember the fight we had?' I ask.

'Yes. Why? What happened?'

'You wanted a family, right?'

'Yea… wait are you?' I nodded and hugged him. He started laughing/crying. He kisses me on the cheek and let me go to the doctor's office.

**7 months later…**

I just found out that Cat is pregnant too! Beck and I moved to a bigger house with Ace. We, Andrew, Tori, Cat and Robbie we're going to gather in front of the gas station. We got there. Beck got out of the car to greet them. I stayed in the car watching them. They were all happy. Beck came towards me to open my door. He was running now. He looked worried.

'Jade! Get out of the car!' He yelled. I was trying to take off the seatbelt. But I couldn't. Then everything went black.

**Beck's POV:**

There was a truck heading the car. It was going to hit it. The truck was about in like 40 miles per hour. Suddenly I feel myself on my knees, crying. The truck had hit our car, with Jade in it! The car turned like 3 times. I ran toward her and see her all bloody, but still alive. I call the police immediately. I take her hand and kiss it.

'You're going to be ok, baby.' I say crying. Tori came running to me. We went to the emergency room. I was crying the whole time.

'She's going to be ok, man' Andrew comforts me. I still can't believe what happened. The doctor came to me. I stood up.

'I'm sorry, Beck. But your girlfriend, Jade, had a miss-carriage. But she's ok.' I was glad she was ok, but the baby? Really? I begin crying again.

'Follow me, if you want to see her.' I followed him instantly. We got to her room. She didn't had her belly no more. I ran to hug her. She was so hurt.

'We can try again.' She whispers.

'We will. I love you.' I say rubbing her hair.

'I love you too.'

The doctor told I needed to leave the room. Unluckily, she needs to stay for 1 week. I see Cat in the waiting room.

'Is she ok?' She whispers. I leave the hospital and went to our house. I see my phone and see a text from Tori. "Robbie told us, she will barely going to make it." What a liar, he doesn't even know her much! I text her back saying that she's ok. I bet she'll understand that she's dead and I'm crazy now. I went to bed to sleep. I remembered all the good times we had. I even dreamt about her.

**Chapter 3 coming! what will happen with Jade? Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you like my story!_

**Beck's POV:**

**2 years later…**

Jade and I are already married. Sadly, Ace died last month. He was our little baby cat. 2 years ago, we tried to make a baby again. Now, she is 8 months pregnant. Since the accident, I have open my eyes more on the road.

We are at Cat's house with her baby boy, London. Jade's holding him. She looks so beautiful. She's so important to me.

I sat on Cat's pink chair, and took Jade by the waist and put her over me. I put my elbows on her shoulders and began rubbing her black hair. I kissed the back of her head, sweetly. Her hair smelled so nice. She gave the baby to Robbie and grabbed my hands.

'I'm tired lets go home.' I say carrying her to the car. I put her on the back seat, so she can lay down. It was 1:38am. We were all day in Cat's house. I drove to McDonalds to buy coffee for Jade and then we headed home. I had to carry her because she was already sleeping. I put her on our bed. I went to the living room to sleep on the couch. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed some time alone. The same with Jade.

**Jade's POV:**

I woke up and I heard a noise coming from the window. I took off my shirt because it was too hot. I see beside me were Beck is supposed to be there, sleeping. But he wasn't. I got up to brush my hair for a little while. I feel hands touching my waist. For a minute, I thought it was Beck. But I was wrong. Really wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

_I hope you like my story!_

**Cat's POV:**

I went to Jade's house, because I needed to tell her something. I opened her window and saw that Beck wasn't there. I waited until she got up. I quickly went behind her. I put my hands on her waist.

'Cat? What are you doing here?!' She said shocked. She threw her hairbrush to the ground.

'I need to tell you something, really important.' I whispered.

'Why now?'

'First, I needed a time were you're alone. And second, I cannot wait more.' She nodded in respond. I took a big breath before speaking. I sat on her bed, in front of her.

'I'm transsexual. I was born a boy, but actually I am a girl. I feel like one.'

'Why didn't you told me? Since when you were…' She sat beside me, stroking my hair.

'Since I was 8. I didn't wanted to tell you because, I don't want you to spill it out.'

'I won't Cat. So, do you have what boys have?' I nodded then I began crying. Jade hugged me. I put my head on her shoulders. She is a truly good friend.

'You can't tell anyone, Jade. Not even Beck.'

'I won't. Want a ride?'

'Yes, please.' We got up and went to her car. We finally arrived to my house. I exited her car and walked slowly to the front door.

'Good night!' I yelled to her. I opened my door and went to sleep on my sofa. Crying all night. I hate being like this.

**Jade's POV:**

I can't believe my best friend is transsexual. I don't judge anyone, but why? Why her? I came to my house and walked toward the sofa Beck was sleeping on. I stared at him for couple of seconds. I went upstairs to our room. I looked at myself and thought. How lucky I am. I have a house, a handsome husband, friends… I laid down to my bed and fell asleep.

_Next day at Hollywood Arts…_

I woke up thinking about Cat. How can she have a baby with Robbie if she doesn't have a… you know. I picked up my phone to call her.

'Cat?'

'Good morning, Jady!'

'Cat, I have a question.'

'Go on.'

'It's about what you said to me last night and about London.'

'You're probably asking, how did I have a baby, right?'

'Yea…'

'Robbie and I adopted him. Also, Robbie loves me no matter who I am or what I have.'

'Oh, so Robbie know that you have it?'

'Yes. You and him are the only people who knows it.' I was about to continue talking to her, but she hang up. I walked downstairs to see my beautiful husband watching TV. It is rare that he's watching Teen Wolf.

'Hey, I didn't knew you watched that.' I tell him. He laughs and throws me the remote. I sat down next to him. He puts his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulders. I turned off the TV and throw the remote to the floor.

'What's wrong?' Beck asks me. I wanted to tell Beck, but I promised Cat I wouldn't. I got up and took a shower. When I was done, I picked my bag and headed to work, walking. My job was nearby, I only have to cross two streets. Believe it or not, I am a tattoo artist. I love doing them.

_8 hours later in Jade's house…_

I am really tired! I needed to take one customer today because he didn't decided a tattoo before he came. I was like what do you want? All the time! But at the end he called his girlfriend and asked for her picture on his arm. Beck has not come yet. I checked my phone, 15 missed call from Cat. I took a Pepsi from the refrigerator and entered to my car. I need to go to Cat's house. I arrived and opened the door. She was laying on the floor with her baby. Playing.

'Cat, why did you called me 15 times?! I thought you were hurt, or even worse.'

'I just wanted you here to play.'

'But you know that I work.'

'Uppss! I forgot.' I rolled my eyes and sat on the floor with her. She gave me London, but I was too tired to play with him.

'No Cat, I'm tired.' She got up and put the baby on the crib. I got up too and came closer to her.

'I hate being a boy. What if London won't like me when he grows up?' She asks. I hugged her and told her that I needed to go home. When I got home, Beck was already there.

'Where were you?' Beck said. 'You are supposed to be here at 6:30. Its 7:10.'

'Common 40 minutes late. Its nothing.'

'My question is, where were you?'

'At Cat's house.'

'Be careful with her. Or should I say, him?'

'How you know?' I started to get nervous. Cat would kill me if she finds out that he knows. I swear, I didn't told anyone about it!

**Boom! Who spilled the secret out? Would it be Robbie or Jade? Or even Cat?! Chapter 5 coming! please review! thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you like my story!_

**Beck's POV:**

'Cat told me. I mean she told it to the whole gang.' Cat can't keep secrets. I'm not surprised that she did that. And I'm shock! I didn't knew that she is transsexual. I mean she's all girly and you know… she likes boys.

'But she told me to not to tell anyone!' she said. I nodded raising my eyebrows. I heard a knock on the door. Of course, Cat.

'Hey Beck!' She says all cheerful. I let her in. I wanted to go to McDonalds but I don't want to leave Jade alone with Cat. I trust them but… things can happen. I'm only preventing them. I sat on the sofa where Jade was sitting. I put my arm around Jade waiting for them to talk.

'Hi Jade'

'Hi Cat'

Cat sat on another sofa starring at us. I kept looking at her. I imagine how she must feel. She must feel like the different one. Lonely. Depressed...

'What are you going to do today?' Jade breaks the silence.

'Nothing. My boss fired me yesterday.' Cat says almost crying.

'Well you know, we have to work in 1 hour.' I said sarcastically. Jade stares at me with the "why you said that?" face.

'I know… I'm leaving now.' She gets up and leaves. I got up to take a shower. When I was done, Jade comes to the bathroom and says,

'Why you said that to Cat? You're so mean.'

'I'm sorry. I felt bad too, though' I really felt bad after I said it.

'I better get going.' She says picking up her purse.

'I want you here at 6:30!' I yelled.

'Ok!' she says closing the door. I put my clothes on, stared my car, and drove to my job.

_8 hours later in their house…_

**Jade's POV:**

I can't believe I'm pregnant again! I took the pregnancy at work because I was suspicious. I have the same symptoms as when I was pregnant. I hope this time goes well… I went to the refrigerator to get ice cream. An ice cream right now sounds great, it's too hot outside. I sat on the kitchen's chair and turned on the TV to watch SpongeBob. I know, I know… Jade watching a kid show? Yea. Beck sees it also! I began eating the ice cream, when Beck walks in.

'Late!' I yelled smiling. He laughs immediately and takes a seat next to me.

'Why are you late?' I say sarcastically.

'There's a lot of traffic.' He says looking at SpongeBob. I need to tell him the news! But how? I have an idea. I can text him right now or wait for a better idea to come to my mind. I can't wait, I will text him. First, I text Cat the news, then Tori. Tori has been a great friend since my miss-carriage two years ago. That moment changed my whole life. I look at Beck nervous. He looks so calm watching the TV.

'Let's sit on the couch.' Beck offered. We moved to the couch in front of the TV. I took my phone and put it on my lap. I kept watching the TV until they put commercials. I took my phone from my lap and text him:

"Great news. I'm pregnant" He looks at me and I smile back. He hugs me crying. I started to cry too... Finally, something good happens this week.

**Chapter 6 coming! please keep reviewing! Bade is the best isn't them?! :) should I continue?**


End file.
